Love and Thanks
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny feels unappreciated, and talks aloud to himself. What he doesn't know is that is parents are right outside the door. One-shot.


**I don't own Danny Phantom. I got bored and made a one-shot revelation. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Danny pulled himself weakly through his window, after a long night of patrol. First, he was attacked by Ember, her guitar leaving a nasty bump on his head. Klemper came and tried to make friends, only to have Danny cap him. Johnny 13 grew bored along with his shadow, and decided it'd be fun to pick on the ghost kid. The Box Ghost came a few times between each ghost, and to top it all off, Skulker nearly amputated his leg. Groaning, he winced from sore muscles, turning human again, and laying down on his bed, he began to talk to himself.

"Why me? I try so hard...No one even recognizes it. They all think I'm a punk- I'm the opposite..."

* * *

Danny's parents were waiting in the living room for the son to get home- long after curfew, as well. They heard some noises in Danny's room, and went up, and heard Danny muttering to himself. Jack was about to knock on the door, but Maddie stopped him.

"Shh. Let's listen in first- we might hear more." She said. Jack nodded, and both put their ears on the door to listen.

_"Why me? I try so hard...No one even recognizes it. They all think I'm a punk- I'm the opposite..."_ They heard. Both parents exchanged confused looks.

_"I'm the hero. I stop the ghosts nightly, without anyone knowing it's me. No one gets at least five percent of the ghosts- I get almost all of them. If only...They knew what I did. Who I am." _Danny said, sighing. His parents outside looked shocked. Danny hunted ghosts? He took care of almost all of the ghosts in town? Listening more might give them answers.

Danny punched his pillow irritably. _"I do all of it! Me, me, me! I get cut up daily for this freaking town...Do I get thanks? Only from Sam and Tucker. No one else. No one else. That, and my parents would hate me- even might kill me- if they knew what I am."_

Maddie and Jack gasped. How could their son THINK that? No matter what, they would never hate- or kill- him. Ever. Both parents wanted to run in and catch Danny up in a bear hug, but both restrained themselves for the moment.

The half-ghost looked up at his ceiling, eyes nowhere else to turn. The plain white looked back at him. He continued.

_"I feel like a bird in a cage, or a whale trapped in a tank. They all expect me to act perfect. I'm not. I never have, never will be. No one is perfect. Not mom, not dad, not Sam nor Tuck nor Jazz, and certainly not me. The things I deal with other than ghosts burn me. Whenever I get scolded by an adult or mocked or beaten by Dash and his stupid, jock friends, it feels as if a knife is plunged through my gut. I can't do anything, either. I sit there and take it, despite what I can do."_ Danny said, biting back tears.

His parents were shocked again. He seemed to be speaking in poetry, yet it felt so...Real. As if every word had hit them letter-by-letter, telling them 'it happened!' They continued to listen, not angry any longer, but confused, and a bit sad.

Danny sucked in a breath. _"I knew things would be different ever since the accident. Did I tell my parents? No. Maybe I should've. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck with this curse. But who knows. They might've kicked me out as soon as I asked for help. Or maybe not. Maybe I should tell them...No, are you crazy, Fenton? That'd never work. They would kill you. But then again...Augh, what WOULD I tell them? 'Hiya, mom and dad! I didn't tell you this, but I'm half-ghost ever since the accident!' Yeah. That would work. REAL nice..."_ Danny muttered, sarcasm dripping from the last words.

His parents gasped. Their son was half-ghost? The accident did it? Maddie and Jack exchanged looks, and continued listening to one last thing.

_"You're not evil. I know it, Sam and Tuck know it, Jazz knows it. But who would believe you when you tried to explain that YOU were the one kidnapped, not the mayor? Who would believe you when you say that Freakshow was controlling you without my own will into stealing things? No one believes me. Because I'm a half-ghost. I am Danny Phantom- hero and defender, not villian and destroyer."_ Danny said, sighing.

His parents outside were thoroughly frozen. Their son- was their enemy. But no longer. Now he was their beloved ally. Waking up from their trances and bursting the door open, Maddie and Jack saw Danny jump from the surprise, and fall off of the bed with an 'oof'. His parents laughed and helped him onto the bed, Jack and Maddie grinning. Danny was worried, though.

"What-what did you-you two hear?" He asked. Maddie and Jack only smiled broadly.

"Only that you're Danny Phantom, half-ghost, and think we hate you. Boy, are you wrong on the last one..." Jack said proudly. Danny panicked for a minute, before he relaxed. He smiled a little at his parents.

"You-you don't hate me?" He asked. Both parents simultaneously shook their heads, 'no'. Danny smiled.

"Thank-thank you!" He said. His parents both hugged him, and sitting back, they looked into their son's bright blue eyes. Maddie hugged him tight again.

"You're our little hero..."

"Who we're proud beyond any words of." Jack finished, taking Danny for his hug. Danny felt a tear of pure joy escape from his eye, and he hugged tight.

He wasn't only thanked by Sam and Tucker. His parents thanked him, too.

And maybe that's all he wanted, after all.


End file.
